


You Are All I Need

by Charlie733



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie733/pseuds/Charlie733
Summary: Set after Ringo walks out on Easy about the adoption discussions.





	You Are All I Need

Easy needed to fix this. With his want to adopt a child, he had made Ringo think that he wasn’t enough to make him happy, that his love wasn’t enough anymore. That was so far from the truth. Ringo was everything to Easy. He wouldn’t know how to get through the day if Ringo wasn’t there to make him smile, to hold him, to love him. How had it got to this point, he thought. He could still hear the door slamming behind Ringo. Why didn’t he just let it go when Ringo had said many times that he didn’t want children.

Easy made his way to the roof... his favourite place to think. He needed to make Ringo believe he was enough, that he made him so happy sometimes he didn’t know what to do with it all. He knew Ringo was slowly getting used to Easy’s never ending love. He was more comfortable with the flatmates in his life, especially Tobias. It was great to see them getting along now. He actually seemed to like Vivian too. 

He was usually so good at getting to the bottom of Ringo’s outbursts. He was just so set on the adoption thing. Sure it would be great if he and Ringo started a family. He knew their children would have two loving parents that would always give them unconditional love. He should have seen the fear in Ringo. The fear that Easy would love the child more than him or choose them over him. It still amazed Easy how insecure Ringo could be at times. He needed to reassure him that there was no one more important than him in his world. That Ringto WAS his whole world.

Easy was lost in his thoughts and didn’t realize how long he had been on the roof. He saw it was very late and he returned to the flatshare. He didn’t see Ringo and hoped he was in their room. He carefully opened the door so as not to wake Ringo if he was asleep but the bed was empty. No sign of Ringo. Where was he? Easy checked the time on his phone 11:30 pm. He couldn’t still be at work could he? He was about to send Ringo a text asking where he was but then he thought he would just go and get him and bring him home so they could talk about their argument.

He made his way down the street and when he arrived at Huber Bau all the lights were off and the door was locked. Easy started to panic. Where was Ringo? He took out his phone and sent him a text. He waited for a response and waited and waited. No response. Now he was really worried. What if he had pushed Ringo too far? What if he decided that he didn’t want to fight for them any more? Easy had to lean against the wall before he collapsed. He couldn’t lose Ringo, the love of his life. 

He decided to send another text “Ringo, I’m so sorry. I love you more than anything. Please come home so I can show you that you are the most important person in the world to me. No more talk about adoption or children. You are more than enough for me to be happy. Please come home. I love you so much. E xxxx” He hoped that Ringo would read the text and make his way home. Easy knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep till he did. He found it hard to sleep without Ringo anyway and with the added anxiety of Ringo maybe wanting to end their relationship, he knew no sleep would be had tonight.

He let himself into their apartment. No lights on, not a good sign. He gave a large sigh and went to their room. It was also dark. He leant his head against the door as he closed it. He had to fight back the tears that were building. 

“Did you mean it?”

Easy spun around at Ringo’s voice. He had to catch his breath and stop his heart from jumping out of his chest to land at Ringo’s feet. He rushed over to Ringo, grabbed his face and kissed him like he hadn’t seen in a week.

“Yes, every word. You are the most important person in the world to me. You have to know that. You make me so happy, I don’t need anything or anybody else. I’m sorry if I made you feel that you weren’t enough. Please forgive me.” Easy was hugging Ringo so tight. The tears he had been so hard trying not to shed were running down his cheeks.

Ringo brought his hands to Easy’s face and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. “Of course I forgive you. I love you. I’m sorry for walking out. I needed to get my emotions in check. I thought you were tired of me, that I wasn’t enough for you anymore. That scared me so much. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you. You are my everything.” He was looking at Easy like he could see into his soul.

Easy started walking them backward to the bed and gently pushed Ringo down and climbed on top of him. “I will never tire of you. I never thought I would have something like this with anyone. I thought it was only in the movies or in books. You are what I have always dreamed of. I love your special smile that’s just for me. I love how your eyes sparkle when you look at me. I love how you always seem to know what I need. I love how you always have to touch me when you’re near. I love how you always wrap me in your arms when we sleep. Makes me feel so loved and cherished. I love you so much.” He caressed the side of Ringo’s face taking in the handsome features. All he could think was “mine, all mine”.

They cuddled under the duvet for the rest of the night, talking about the future. They could both see themselves growing old together and having a wonderful life with lots of laughter and adventures.


End file.
